Advanced Emerald
by EmeraldSkye
Summary: Ancient legends are brewing in the Hoenn region. Rival teams Aqua and Magma pursue the powers of Kyogre and Groudon. Powers which they each believe will help them take victory in their battle to bring prosperity to humans or Pokémon. Powers capable of tearing both the land and sea apart. And May is wrapped in the middle of it.
1. Come What May

Chapter One  
Come What May

The heat of the sun shone onto Littleroot town, lighting the red and blue flowers nestled within the lush green grass. May pushed the tufts of hair sprouting from her bandana from her eyes. Professor Birch's Pokémon laboratory stood in front of her. She could just make out the silver machinery and rows of books through the automatic doors.

She stood up, stepped towards the entrance- then sat back down on the bench. She was excited. How could she not be? She was fourteen years old, finally able to become a Pokémon Trainer! But… she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't quite ready. She was going to travel the world, meet new people, see new places, maybe even try battling a few gyms, but was that really what she wanted? As the daughter of a gym leader, the world expected her to follow in his footsteps… She looked around. She had decided to start her journey in Littleroot, the smallest town in Hoenn, to escape that shadow. Did she really want to leap right back into it?

She jumped from the bench, pushing herself into the lab before she could talk herself out of it. Those problems could wait. First, she had to actually receive a Pokémon. Though the lab was filled with computer monitors and scientific equipment, it wasn't filled with the Professor. The only person she saw in the room was a brown haired boy wearing a green and white hat.

He turned as she entered. "Hi," he said, "You're May?"

She stared at him. "Uh- Yes. How did you know?"

The boy picked a notepad from the table with 'Ancient Pokémon of Hoenn' scrawled onto a sticky label on the cover and flicked through it. "I'm Brendan Birch," he said, "My dad told me you were coming. He's out on route 101." He threw the notepad down. "Do you want me to take you to him?"

May smiled. "No," she said, "I think I can find him by myself."

Brendan nodded. "All right. See you." May waved and left the lab. She had heard that Professor Birch spent a lot of time working in the field. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too deep in some investigation. She didn't want to disturb him, but she also wanted to start her journey as soon as possible.

She was jolted from her thoughts when a child—he couldn't have been more than five years old—ran into her. He looked up at her with terror filled eyes. "H-Help!" he cried, "The Professor- there's a Pokémon attacking him!"

"What?" May studied the road ahead of her, searching for any sign of Professor Birch. A faint barking emerged from the distance. "Wait here." she said.

She ran through the wooden gate that separated the route from the town. A large man wearing a beard and a flowing lab coat who could only have been the Professor was cowering behind a small greyish Pokémon which snapped and barked at him. A Poochyena.

"Hello?" he shouted, "Y-You over there! Help me!"

May froze, unsure of what to do. She wanted to help the Professor, but- "How?" she asked.

"There are three Pokémon in that bag there! Choose one, it doesn't matter which!"

She fumbled with the bag, trying to open it with as much haste as she could. She grabbed one of the Poké Balls and threw it towards Professor Birch. A white light spilled from it and formed itself into a small orange Pokémon with round blue eyes and a yellow crest on its head. It hopped around, pecking at the grass. May smiled. It was cute. She almost felt bad asking it to battle.

"Okay!" she shouted, "Use Peck!" The Pokémon leapt forward, thrusting its beak into the Poochyena's back. It yelped and spun around, focusing it's teeth on May's Pokémon. What did she do now? Fight back? "E-Ember!" she yelled. The Pokémon jumped back from the snapping jaws and launched a flurry of cinders in Poochyena's direction. It howled and fled into the grass, it's coat smouldering. May cheered. "Yeah! Well done- uh-"

"Torchic." Professor Birch said, "And you did very well too. I guess that's to be expected from Norman's girl."

May's smile faded slightly. "Right."

"Come along to my lab," he said. "We can sort your new partner out there." May's grin returned.

"You mean I can keep it?" The Professor laughed.

"Of course! You really saved me! It's the least I could do for you. Now, follow me!"

Back at the Pokémon lab, Professor Birch was fiddling was a small machine on his desk. May watched over his shoulder. It was a red handheld device with a screen in its centre. He held it up to her. "Smile!" The device flashed and a photo of her appeared on its screen. He passed it to her. "You can fill your details in here." A keyboard popped up below the photo. May began tapping in her name.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This device is called a Pokédex. It records data on the Pokémon you find on your journey and also serves as your ID." May submitted her details and the screen faded to black. After a moment or two, the blue light returned along with the message 'Welcome, May, to the world of Pokémon!' The screen split into three segments: Pokédex, news and Trainer ID.

"There you are!" Professor Birch said, "With that Pokédex, your journey can begin. He handed her a Poké Ball. "This contains the Torchic you used earlier."

She held it in front of herself. This ball contained her very first Pokémon. The Pokémon who would accompany her on her journey. She pressed the button and it sprung open. The white light formed into the shape of Torchic. May scooped it up into her arms. She grinned, feeling the flamelike warmth of it's feathers against her chest.

"So," she said, "It's you and me, Torchic. We're gonna make a great combination!" She pressed the Poké Ball against Torchic's head. It disappeared in a flash of red light. "Thank you, Professor." May said. Birch didn't answer. "Professor?" she repeated.

She looked around. Professor Birch was stood at the far side of the room, saying something to Brendan. The look on his face told May that they were talking about something serious. He passed Brendan a yellow ball that seemed to be made of stone. He held it as if it was an impact explosive. What was so important about it? He placed it in his bag and glanced over at May. She turned away. She felt that she had witnessed something she wasn't supposed to see.

"Uh- Well." The Professor said. "Shouldn't you be off, May?"

She nodded and stepped out, keen to escape the awkward silence that filled the air. The comfortable warmth of the sun over Route 101 soon melted her concerns, however. She smiled.

Her adventure was finally beginning.


	2. Fire and Ashes

Chapter Two  
Fire and Ashes

When May reached the end of Route 101, the sun hung low in the sky. The orange rays dyed the clouds bronze and the red hue of the Pokémon Centre seemed almost brown. May felt the heat of the building on her face as the doors slid open. She stepped inside.

The room was empty, except for a desk, a few sofas and a black haired man standing by a computer. A small yellow Pokémon sat on his shoulder. It was a Pikachu. Not something you often saw in the Hoenn region. May watched him. She was sure that she had seen him somewhere before.

He turned around, surveying her with soft brown eyes. The Pikachu tilted it's head, watching her in exactly same way. May realised that he was waiting for her to speak.

"Uh- Hi," she said, "I'm sorry, but… I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before." She snapped her fingers. "Ah! The Silver Conference! You're Ash Ketchum!" He nodded.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I saw you battle on TV. My dad really wanted you to win. That Charizard versus Blaziken match was so close! I thought you had it."

Ash shrugged. "You can't win every time. Me and my Pokémon tried the hardest we could. That's what really matters." Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and circled May, rubbing its face against her leg.

She bent down to pet it. "Hey, little guy!"

Ash laughed. "Pikachu really likes you." He picked the Pokémon up and it scampered along his arm, taking its place atop his shoulder. Ash stroked its head. "Hey, buddy?" Pikachu grinned.

"Chuu."

He switched off the computer. "Well, I should be gettin' some sleep. I'll be headin' for Petalburg Gym tomorrow!"

May stepped back slightly. "P-Petalburg Gym? Well, uh- Good luck with that!" She turned away, just catching a glimpse of confusion on Ash's face. She hoped she hadn't come off as too suspicious.

He left the room and she let out a relieved sigh. She knew that getting nervous every time someone mentioned Petalburg really wasn't helping her, but she couldn't do anything about it. The paranoia that somebody would recognise her took over and she couldn't think of anything else. She sighed again, the relief giving way to disappointment.

"Hello?" May looked up. The pink haired nurse over at the Centre's front desk was waving to her. She ran over. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you planning to stay the night?"

May nodded. "Yeah, I am. How much for a room?"

The nurse smiled in a polite way that made May wonder whether she'd asked something stupid. "For Pokémon Trainers, rooms here are completely free." she said. "Can I see your identification?"

May handed over her Pokédex. The nurse held it against some kind of sensor and May's picture appeared on the screen. She took a white and red key card from a draw and handed it to May. "Room three." she said.

May nodded. "Thank you." She wandered down the corridor of identical white doors, each with a number printed on the wood. Five… four… three! She pushed her card against the sensor and stepped inside.

The room looked just about how she'd expected it to. Immaculate white bed; beigey sort of walls, slightly chipped in places; a few wooden drawers and tables lined up against the wall and a small bathroom. About as hotel as you could get.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and untied her bandana, letting her hair spill over her face and neck. She hadn't realised how tired she felt, but it made sense. She'd been walking all day. She fell back, too drained to move. It must have been around four hours later when she opened her eyes.

She sat up. It was one o'clock in the morning. Why had she woken up? She kept still, listening. There was a faint… something coming from outside. Voices? She jumped out of bed and pressed her face against the cold door, trying to catch what they were saying. Other than the odd word or so, she couldn't pick out any of it.

She unlocked the door and snuck along the corridor. The lights were off. That was strange. She knew that Pokémon Centres stayed open all night, in case any Trainers came in late with injured Pokémon. Something wasn't right.

She peered through the glass pane on the door that led into the reception. Behind it, a group of people dressed in red outfits were advancing on- was that Ash? What was he doing there? Pikachu leapt forward, its cheeks sparking with electricity. The man in front flung a Poké Ball onto the ground.

Pikachu backed away, momentarily dazzled by the white light. A large red Pokémon emerged into the room. Smoke rose from two stone humps on its back and its half-closed eyes glared toward Ash. Another four Pokémon emerged behind it. They were small and yellow with a single green hump. These people seemed to have no qualms about breaking the rules. May contemplated shoving open the door and trying to help Ash, but what could she and Torchic do against them?

"Camerupt," the man said, "Flamethrower." The Pokémon opened its mouth and a torrent of fire shot towards Ash. May gasped, then clamped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't let them hear her.

Ash ducked, and ordered his Pikachu to fight back. The yellow Pokémon jumped and weaved around its opponents, sending lighting into their midst and slamming into them with as much force as it could muster.

Even so, Pikachu was tiring. It couldn't keep this up forever. It dashed around Camerupt's legs and leapt over a pillar of flame. When it landed, however, May thought she saw pain in its eyes. Had it been too close to the fire?

Pikachu stumbled, then fell.

Ash rushed forward, ignoring the inferno that blazed across the carpet, and scooped Pikachu up, holding the small Pokémon close to his chest. The leader of his opponents grabbed him, pushing him against the wall.

"The treasure," he said, "Where is it?" A defiant look passed over Ash's face, but it melted as he glanced at the Pokémon in his arms. He fished a red stone from his pocket.

"Here," he said, "take it." The man smirked and let him fall to the damp ground. The Pokémon Centre's sprinkler system had activated and smoke was rising from the charred carpet, obscuring May's view. She listened for the man's rough voice.

"I'd say don't come after us," he said, "but from the condition of your little pet there, I'd say there's no chance of that happening." The five of them recalled their Pokémon and filed out of the Centre, leaving Ash slumped alone against the wall.

May pushed open the door. Ash didn't seem to even register her. She ran over and knelt beside him. "Ash? Are you all right?"

He opened his eyes. "May? What're you doin' here?"

May shook her head. "That doesn't matter now! What about your Pikachu?"

Ash stared at it, his expression tired, dejected and completely defeated. "We couldn't beat 'em." he said, "They took the treasure and we couldn't do anything about it."

"That treasure's important, huh?" May said. Ash nodded. She stood up and pulled the Poké Ball containing Torchic from her pocket. "Then I'll go get it back for you!"

Ash jumped up in alarm. "No, May! You can't. You wouldn't stand a chance against those guys."

She grinned. "I don't need to. You just lend me Charizard and-"

"I don't have Charizard."

"Noctowl then?"

Ash sighed. "When I came to Hoenn, I wanted to make a fresh start. Sorta begin my journey again. I left everyone but Pikachu with Professor Oak back in Pallet Town, and with the Center's power cut, there's no way to transfer them here."

"Oh." May said, her hopes of chasing down the aggressors and heroically retrieving the lost treasure fading. "So what do we do?"

Ash gave a weak smile. "There's somethin' that those guys don't know."

"What?" Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out another stone ball. This one was painted a bright green.

May almost laughed. "Another treasure?"

Ash nodded, his singed cap nearly falling from his head. "Yep. And now they think they've got mine, they won't come after me again."

"There are others?"

"Yeah. They need four of 'em, though I'm not sure what they want a bunch of stone balls for."

Mays eyes widened. "Hey! I've seen one of those before."

Ash stared at her. It was obvious that he didn't believe her. "Are you sure? I mean, they're not the kind of thing you'd just find lyin' around."

"No," she insisted, "it was definitely one of those. Professor Birch gave it to a guy named Brendan."

"Professor Birch!"

"Yeah." May said, confused at the sudden outburst, "Do you know him?"

"He's the one who gave me those treasures!"

May crossed her arms. "You still haven't explained what those are. Or who those thugs that wanted them were."

Ash sighed. "I guess I do owe you an explanation."

"Wait," May said. "Can we do this in my room? It's too cold and wet here for storytelling."


	3. Legends

Chapter Three  
Legends

Ash and May sat on the edge of the bed. Pikachu was wrapped in the sheets, shivering slightly. May had assured Ash that it'd be fine after a rest, but he was still worried about it.

"So," May said, "Who were those people?"

"They're a criminal organisation called Team Magma. They've been active in the Hoenn region for a while, but they haven't really done much up until now."

"So Team Magma want to steal these treasures so they can sell them off?"

"No. The treasures aren't all that valuable. Team Magma want them because they've got something to do with the red and blue orbs."

"The orbs? Aren't those just myths? You know, the old story of how they could control the legendary Pokémon and save Hoenn from disaster. "

"Team Magma don't think so, and neither does Professor Birch."

May gave a short burst of laughter, stopping abruptly as she noticed the look Ash was giving her. "Sorry," she said, "it's just that the legend of the orbs was my favourite bedtime story when I was little. I haven't even considered the possibility of there being any truth to it since I was around six or seven."

Behind them, Pikachu stirred. Ash was by the Pokémon's side in an instant. "Buddy? Are you okay?" Its eyes flickered open.

"Pika-Pi?"

Ash smiled, wiping away a few tears that had begun to form in his eyes. "Hey, you just rest now, all right. You're gonna be fine."

"Chu… " Pikachu's breathing slowed. It was asleep. Ash returned to May.

"Sorry," he said, "I just-" he stifled a sob.

May wrapped her arm around his shoulder, trying to reassure him. His jacket was soaked and slightly blackened from Camerupt's attack. It was a miracle he hadn't been badly burnt. "It's all right." May said, "I'd be just as worried if anything happened to Torchic."

Ash smiled. "Thanks." He laughed. "I never asked, what're you actually doin' here?"

"Well, me and Torchic only started our journey toda-" she glanced at the clock on the wall, "no, yesterday. I'm thinking of taking on a few gyms."

"Startin' with Petalburg?"

"N-No! In fact, I heard that the Petalburg Gym is- is crazy strong and that their Pokémon are way too tough for almost any Trainers that visit." May studied Ash's face, trying to judge his reaction. She expected him to look disappointed, scared or nervous but instead, he grinned. "Is it really that tough?"

May nodded, not trusting her voice to keep steady. Ash's smile grew. "That sounds awesome! I can't wait to battle 'em!"

"A-Are you sure? Th-they… Uh-"

"Are you okay?"

May paused, trying to calm herself. "Yeah. Just… tired, I guess." Ash stood up.

"Now that you mention it, me too." He lifted Pikachu from the bed, swaddling it in his jacket.

"See you tomorrow, May." He walked towards the door, but stopped halfway. "May," he said, "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"What?" Ash took the green stone from his pocket and held it out to her.

"Take care of this. Team Magma don't know who you are, or anythin' about you. The treasure'll be safer with you than with me."

May took it, making sure to prevent its smooth surface slipping from her hands. "All right."

"And- if the worst happens, and Team Magma finds you, just give it to them. As important is it is, some stone ball isn't worth your life."

May awoke late the next morning. By the time she left the comfort of her bed, light was already pouring in through the window. She fetched her bandana from the corner of the room she had strewn it in the night before and tied it around her head. She grabbed her backpack from the table, and pushed the door handle.

Then she stopped. The Pokémon Centre's reception had been left pretty scorched after Ash's battle with Team Magma. That wouldn't go unnoticed. She might have to undergo police questioning, and she didn't want to be held up in Oldale while the authorities investigated a bunch of stone thieves. May briefly considered climbing out of the window. No. The last thing she wanted to do on a crime scene was act suspicious.

She opened the door. Rather than being filled with police and crowds of curious onlookers as she had expected it to be, the corridor was empty. She approached the reception, half expecting a dozen journalists to leap out of nowhere and begin interrogating her on exactly what had happened the night before.

Nothing. In fact, other than a few faint burn marks on the wall, there was no evidence that anything unusual had occurred.

"Hi." May turned around. Ash stood behind her, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash!" For a moment, she though his jacket had been miraculously restored as well, but on closer inspection, she realised he'd swapped it out for a similar looking jumper. His hat was new as well. Slightly more red.

He waved. "I thought I'd wait for you, since we're goin' the same way."

May gestured to the carpet. "What happened here?" she asked.

"I tracked down the nurse last night, in case she could help Pikachu. She called in the cleaners to sort the mess in here and fixed Pikachu up too."

"That's great!"

Ash nodded. Pikachu copied him. "So, if your not challengin' Petalburg Gym, where are you gonna start?"

"I was thinking Rustboro."

Ash glanced at the paper map taped onto the wall. "That's just through the woods near here, right?"

"Yeah. But…"

"What?"

"Do you mind if I tag along with you?"

"Not at all." Ash laughed. "I can teach you all there is to know about Pokémon battlin'!"

"Thank you," May said. She laughed, "I'll try not to walk too slowly."

"Leader Maxie?"

The sun was just beginning to rise over Petalburg Woods. The orange light filtered through the canopy, cascading into the vibrant pool of life below. Wurmple slept among the bushes, Slakoth dozed within the branches and behind a wall of thriving vegetation, hid Tabitha. He held a small, Devon branded communications device to his ear.

"Leader Maxie, we have managed to acquire the first of the treasures. The information we received about Birch appears to be correct… Yes, that would seem the next logical move." He lowered the communicator. Team Magma was far from reaching its goal, but each mission brought them one step closer.


	4. Water Fight

Chapter Four  
Water Fight

In the undergrowth of Route 102, a small red Pokémon foraged for food. It pushed its nose against the brambles, searching for the berries that were its favourite. It raised its head, catching a scent. Through the glossy bark of the branches, it spied the blue sheen of an Oran Berry.

The Wurmple poked its head through the leaves, fully aware of the predators that soared in the air above. The sky was blue and empty. It could see neither the small, white bellied Tailow or the larger, red and navy Swellow. The path was safe. It wriggled its way from the plants and ventured out into the sun.

Before it could reach the berry filled sanctuary on the other side however, it felt an impact on its side. There was a strange sensation of being drawn somewhere it didn't quite want to go. It squirmed and struggled for a moment or two before a white flash filled its vision and it could see Route 102 once again.

It turned, searching for the source of whatever had hit it. Standing in the grass was a tall red creature with brown fur covering its head. "Argh!" it said, "I thought I had it." Another creature stood next to it. This one crossed its arms, looking at the other, slightly disappointed.

"You have to weaken it first, y'know."

The first creature pulled a red and white sphere from somewhere. "I- I knew that." It tossed the sphere onto the ground and a bright light filled the air. An orange creature materialised in front of Wurmple.

The first thing Wurmple noticed was the beak. Then the feathers. This creature, whatever it was, seemed to be a flying Pokémon and, therefore, a predator.

"Okay, Torchic! Peck!" As if on the red creature's command, the flying Pokémon leapt forward. Wurmple tried to jump back, but it was too slow. The other Pokémon's beak slammed into it, knocking it to the ground.

"Yeah!" Wurmple felt the jolt of another projectile. This time, it didn't have the strength to resist the pull.

The Poké Ball shook once, twice and then a third time. A sharp click rang out. May picked up the ball and held it in the air. "Yes! I did it!" she shouted, "I caught my first Pokémon!"

Ash smiled. "You did great!"

"Torchic too." May said. She held out its Poké Ball and recalled it. "All right. Now we just have to get through Petalburg Woods and we'll be in Rustboro!"

"I still think we should've gone to Petalburg Gym." May froze. She had rushed through Petalburg, not even stopping to pick up Potions or Poké Balls. She thought she had managed to distract Ash from the prospect of taking on the gym. For now, at least.

"W-Well, we can go there later, right? We're almost halfway to Rustboro already."

"Yeah, I guess so."

May pushed her way through another wall of branches, almost falling onto the pile of dirt and leaves that littered the ground below. Ash followed just behind her.

"Y'know," he said, "this'd be a whole lot easier if we hadn't tried to take a 'shortcut'." Pikachu stood a few paces in front of them, not really understanding the trouble the two trainers had with tight spaces. They weren't that difficult to crawl through, after all.

The leafy barrier collapsed and May stumbled into the open forest. She stood up straight and adjusted her bandana, flicking away a few leaves that had decided to plant themselves in her hair. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." she said, "Besides, we're almost through now."

In front of her, the trees were beginning to thin. She could almost see the edge of a large building.

Then, all she could see was mud and decaying leaves. She pushed herself from the ground and looked around. Someone had barrelled past her at a speed that was not acceptable for a forest pathway and had knocked her to the floor.

"Hey!" she shouted. A few feet away, a man wearing a mud covered lab coat, and clasping a suspicious looking package, turned around.

"Sorry!" he shouted, "I just need to-" he stopped, staring at something over May's shoulder. She spun around. Another man was running up to her. This one seemed far less… professional than the other. He was dressed like a pirate, right down to the 'A' made out of bones on his bandana.

"You!" he said, "Devon guy, hand over those parts!" The lab coat man stepped back.

"Hey!" May said, stepping between them. "What are you doing?"

The pirate frowned. "I'm taking those parts. What do you think you're doing?" She pulled a Poké Ball from her pocket.

"Stopping a robbery." she said, with a lot more confidence than she actually had. She was starting to think that maybe challenging the strange pirate-criminal-person to a battle wasn't the best idea but it was too late to turn back now.

She threw her Poké Ball towards him and Torchic materialised on the leaves. He stepped back and threw his own Poké Ball. The Pokémon that emerged was almost twice Torchic's height. It was brown and a single leaf sprung from its head. A grass type? If so, May had the advantage.

"Ember!" she shouted. Torchic sent a shower of flame over the other Pokémon. It certainly didn't seem to like it.

"What are you playing at, Nuzleaf?" the pirate said, "Fight back!" The Pokémon leapt towards Torchic, attempting to hit it with some sort of punch. May countered with another ember, causing it to back off. The pirate didn't seem to care very much about what happened to his Pokémon. May kinda felt bad for it. A third ember brought it down.

The pirate recalled it and shoved the Poké Ball into his pocket. "Nice job, Torchic." May whispered then, louder, she said, "So, you gonna leave him alone now?"

The pirate stepped towards her, as if to strike, but a glancing blow from yet another ember stopped him. He glared at her. "You may have beaten me, but I'm just a single grunt. You'll learn soon enough that Team Aqua isn't something you should be messing with." Then he turned and ran back through the forest.

May recalled Torchic and flashed a reassuring smile at the lab coat man. "There." she said, "He wasn't so tough. 'You'll see soon enough'? Melodramatic or what?"

The man nodded. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd have done if he'd taken these parts."

"What did he want anyway?"

"This package contains the pieces necessary for the construction of a submarine."

"A submarine?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you any more. I must get these parts to Devon." He ran off in the opposite direction to the pira- Team Aqua grunt.

"That was some good battlin'." Ash said. May crossed her arms in mock irritation, "You didn't do much." she said.

Ash smiled. "You looked like you could handle it. I'd have stepped in if things went wrong."

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Pika!"

May laughed. "Well, onward to Rustboro?"

"Yeah."


	5. A Rocky Gym Battle

Chapter Five  
A Rocky Gym Battle

The damp wooden bridge creaked beneath May's footsteps. The water below was calm and still. She could even make out her reflection between the shadows of the Magikarp and Wailmer swimming beneath. A few Surskit danced by the edge of the pool. May grinned. She could see the towering buildings that made up Rustboro city rising up just a couple hundred metres away. They were almost there.

"So," Ash said, his reflection joining hers in the rippling water, "What do you think?"

May stepped off the bridge into the sporadic tufts of grass that covered the path. "It's huge." she said. "Petalburg doesn't even compare. How are we even gonna find the gym in this place?"

Ash laughed. "You should see Saffron, or Goldenrod! Now, they were big. 'Course they didn't have the headquarters of Devon Corp. sitting right in the middle of 'em." Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder, walking ahead of them into the city. Ash had to run forward slightly to keep up.

"Devon…" May said. "Didn't that scientist say he was delivering a package there?"

Ash scooped Pikachu back up as it narrowly avoided crashing into a few passers by. It pushed at his cap, disappointed. "Pika-Pi!"

Ash turned his head in the other direction, ignoring it. "Yeah," he said. "Wonder if he made it in time."

"Ha! There!" May pointed down the road ahead of them. A large signpost marked with a familiar emblem rose from the ground. A slanted Poké Ball with a triangle sticking out of the lower edge. Exactly the same symbol as the one on the Petalburg Gym.

Ash nodded, jostling Pikachu, who was just about to pluck the hat from his head in revenge. "Yeah! That's it! C'mon!" He took off towards the gym, May following behind after a moments hesitation.

The door was automatic and slid open as they approached. Ash waited by the entrance. "You first," he said. "This'll be your very first gym battle!"

May forced a smile. "You're more excited for it than I am." Part of her was joking. Part of her wasn't.

She stepped through the door. The gym's interior was much more impressive than it had looked from the outside. Beige stone walls rose up to a ceiling covered with huge fossil skeletons, suspended in the air with invisible string, like in a theatre production. A few display cases covered the floor, yet more bones lying within.

May ran her fingers over the glass. "'Relicanth," she read, "This Pokémon lived one hundred million years ago. It walked across the ocean floors with it's pectoral fins. Rumoured to have a connection to-"

"-the legendary golems of Hoenn," someone else finished. May turned. A tall woman stood beside her. Long brown hair flowed down her back. "Roxanne!" Ash said. May stared at her.

"You're the Gym Leader?" Roxanne nodded.

"Yes. Though, I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before…" May froze. It made sense that another Gym Leader would recognise her. She should have thought this through, switched to a green bandana or something.

"Uh, well, I'm here to challenge you," she said, hoping she didn't sound too suspicious.

Roxanne nodded. "I thought as much. How many Gym Badges have you earned so far?"

"None. This'll be my first."

Roxanne smiled. "Confident. Very well, follow me." She lead May further into the gym, onto a clay rectangle marked with white chalk lines. A battlefield.

Roxanne took her place at one side of it. May stood at the other. "So," Roxanne said. "Are you ready?"

May fished a Poké Ball from her pocket. Her heart was pounding, but she felt more nervous than excited. She clenched her fist. "Yes."

"Then we'll begin. Your full team versus my three Pokémon. Healing items and battle items are not permitted. Now…" She threw a blue coloured Poké Ball onto the field. A grey Pokémon emerged from it. Its body was nothing but a large head with an arm protruding from each side. Its glaring eyes were focused on May, its hands balled into fists.

She took a deep breath before tossing her Poké Ball. Torchic hopped out onto the clay. "Geodude," Roxanne said, "Rock Throw!" The Pokémon scooped a large stone from the ground and lobbed it at Torchic.

May stood still. What could she do? "Uh-" The attack struck, knocking Torchic to the ground. "No! Torchic are you okay?" Torchic stumbled to its feet.

May glanced sideways. Ash stood by the edge of the field, looking slightly frustrated. She wasn't battling her best. When she had fought that Team Aqua grunt, it had come so naturally. The adrenaline and the fact that she had been defending that scientist had come together and spurred her and Torchic into victory. Now, it just felt like she was putting her Pokémon in danger for no reason.

She turned back to Torchic, who's soft blue eyes were looking into hers expectantly. It was relying on her. She yelled a command and Torchic ran forward, dousing the Geodude in flame.

The rock Pokémon shrugged it off and slammed itself into Torchic. May's Pokémon stumbled a few paces back before collapsing. May fumbled for its Poké Ball, tears blurring her eyes. She pointed the ball towards Torchic, recalling it.

"Fire type moves aren't very effective against a rock type such as Geodude," Roxanne said. "However, types such as Grass, Water, Steel, Ground and Fighting are super effective. Think carefully about which Pokémon you want to use in battle."

May reached for Wurmple, but paused. She brushed away the tears. "I- I concede." She turned and left the battlefield. She didn't need to look to know the eyes of both Roxanne and Ash were watching her.

"May!" Ash said, "Wait!" She didn't stop. Not even when Pikachu began grabbing at her legs.

"I'm taking Torchic to the Pokémon Centre," she said.

"But-" Ash began, then stopped. "All right. I'll meet you there in a bit, okay." Pikachu tilted it's head, confused. May didn't respond. She just stepped out into the city. Fortunately, there weren't any people around to see her crying. The Pokémon Centre was nearby and she tried to compose herself before entering. She didn't want people to think she was the type to cry when she lost.

She handed the nurse her Poké Ball, then sat by the window, staring out into the road. Torchic's injuries weren't serious, she had said, half an hour and it would be okay. That didn't make May feel any better.

Then, she noticed something across the street. A large pinkish building decorated with blue stripes. She stood up. Might as well check it out while she waited.

Roxanne handed Ash a brownish metal pin. "That is the Stone Badge," she said. "Well done. It seems like I still have much more to learn. That was impressive, especially given Pikachu's type disadvantage. You should go far."

Pikachu grinned. "Ka-Chupi"

Ash attempted to stick the badge on the inside of his jacket, then remembered he wasn't wearing it. After a moment or two of fumbling with his jumper, he managed to secure it to that instead. "Thanks," he said. "I'm thinkin' of heading to Petalburg next, though May keeps tryin' to avoid it for some reason."

Roxanne smiled. "I see." Ash turned to leave, but she called him back. "Ash," she said. "What was it you wanted me to look at."

Ash flashed an awkward smile and shoved his hands in his pockets. "May has it," he said. "I was plannin' to get it from her after the battle, but…" He shrugged. "I'll show it you later, okay?"

"All right. But when we talked yesterday, you seemed rather concerned." Ash grinned.

"Yeah, I was. An attack from Team Magma can do that to you."

"And Professor Birch?"

"He's fine. They must not know he's in on this. Anyway, I should go see how May's doin'." Ash walked away again, then spun round as he approached the exit. "And, if you see Brendan, can you warn him? I've not been able to reach him."

"I will."

"Thanks


	6. A Contest of Interests

Chapter Six  
A Contest of Interests

The room was busy. Busier than May had expected it to be. Crowds milled around, chattering about… something. The snippets May caught didn't mean much to her.

"Did you see that swift attack?"

"You know, I heard Lisia might be coming here sometime soon!" Someone even tried to sell something called a Poké Block that could apparently make your Pokémon more beautiful. If that was a scam, it wasn't a very well thought out one.

May wandered over to what seemed to be a reception desk. "Hi!" the lady behind it said, "Are you here to take part in the contest?"

"Uh- The what?"

"The Pokémon Contest. Entries closes in a few minutes. I was wondering if you were one of those last minute coordinators we always get." May glanced at the large screen hooked to the wall above her. It showed a bright, blue haired woman dancing around a stage with an elegant Pokémon that swooped through the air on cloudlike wings. An Altaria.

She smiled. "Sounds like fun! Do I have to pay?"

The receptionist shook her head. "No. Ticket sales and sponsorships cover pretty much everything. All you need is a Pokémon."

"All right! I'll enter."

She slid May a scanner like the one the at the Pokémon Centre, except this one was decorated with an orange ribbon and a few Poké Ball stickers. "Just hold your Pokédex to this." The machine pinged and May's photo appeared on the computer. She was beginning to wish she'd been able to make her hair look less I've-just-been-through-a-Pokémon-battle. There must be some way of changing it.

"I'm assuming this is your first contest?" The receptionist said.

May nodded. "Yeah."

"Take this." She placed a small turquoise case on the desk. May picked it up. It was empty, containing only a soft layer of felt. "It's a ribbon case," the receptionist explained. "You keep the contest ribbons you collect in there. Get four and you'll gain entry to the Grand Festival. This year's will be in Sootopolis in a few months time."

May nodded, though she really had no idea what a Grand Festival even was. She'd have to look it up at some point. She stepped over to the side of the room, took Wurmple's Poké from her pocket and let it out. "Now, Wurmple," she said, kneeling to meet its eyes, "We're about to take part in a Pokémon Contest. It's nothing high stakes or anything, so I just want you to have fun, all right?" Wurmple crawled onto her arm, rubbing its head against her. She smiled. "You're gonna be great out there."

An alert tone that sounded like it belonged in an elevator rang from a wall mounted speaker in the corner of the room. "Attention coordinators!" a slightly over enthusiastic voice said, "Today's Pokémon Contest starts in just a few minutes! Make your way towards the stage!"

May turned to Wurmple, who was happily perched on her shoulder. "That's us," she said. "Let's go." She recalled her Pokémon and ran through a door beside the desk. As no one emerged to stop her, she assumed she'd been right about it being a stage door.

A group of around a dozen other people were gathered in the hallway. A man in an official looking orange suit stood by another door. "Coordinators," he said, "I'm sure many of you have been through this many times before, but for those who haven't, I'll explain what's about to happen. You'll all stand up on stage where our computer will decide the matchups. The coordinators who aren't selected will then come back here to wait their turn. Now, you all go out there and do your best!"

A few people cheered before filing out onto the stage. May had to blink a few times before her eyes adjusted to the lights. Red, blue and green streamed from the ceiling, dancing and whirling over the pure white of the stage floor. Row after row of people sat in the audience. May was hard pressed to find a single empty seat. Her heart was pounding again, but this… this was good. A smile pushed its way onto her face.

"Hello everyone!" The same woman who had spoken through the speakers was stood in front of them on stage, microphone in hand. "Before we start this Pokémon Contest, I'd like to introduce our special guest!" She gestured to a door on the opposite side of the room. It swung open and the woman from the screen stepped out.

She waved to the audience, prompting a surge of applause and cheering. She took the microphone and struck a pose for the cameras. "Hi!" she shouted. "I'm Lisia, Top Coordinator, and I've come here, to Rustboro, to be the judge of your Pokémon Contest!" She whirled round to face the other coordinators. "Now, I hope you're all gonna shine out there! Make this a contest to remember!" She handed the microphone back to the announcer.

"The first round, as always, will be the appeals," she said. "Just two coordinators and their Pokémon, no battling required! Let's look to the board to find out who'll be performing first!" A screen at the back of the stage lit up with pictures of each coordinator. May decided that she definitely needed to get hers sorted out. It didn't look any better in high definition.

The photos fluttered around the screen before settling into a tournament layout. "There we have it!" said the announcer. "Up first we have Drew from LaRousse City!"

A green haired boy stepped out from the crowd. He pulled a rose from his pocket and gave a edgy sort of hair flip. May tried her best not to laugh at him. "Will this contest secure him his third Hoenn Contest ribbon?" The announcer continued, "Or will newcomer May from Petalburg take the victory?"

May also stepped forward. Unsure of what to do, she waved towards the crowd. Judging by the cheer she got in response, that was a good move. "All right!" Lisia shouted, grabbing the microphone again. "Let the Rustboro Pokémon Contest begin!"

May and Drew took their places on either side of the stage. Drew surveyed her with eyes as green as his hair. May wondered whether the correlation was natural or whether he'd dyed it to match.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're new," he said.

May scoffed. "Like I'd need you to."

Drew smirked and tossed a green and yellow Poké Ball onto the stage. It opened with a shower of light, revealing the small plantlike Pokémon within. Its hands resembled red and blue roses and leaves fell around its body like a flowing dress. May now had to wonder whether Drew had both dyed his hair and bought green contacts to match his Pokémon.

"Roselia!" he shouted, "Petal Dance!" The Pokémon threw its arms into the air as a ring of lilac petals fizzled into existence around it, along with a shower of glittering saffron pollen.

"Now, Sunny Day!" Roselia guided the blossom in a spiralling sphere above its head as a supernova struck up within, lighting each petal with a golden gleam.

"And to finish," Drew said, "Energy Ball!" The light within the sphere flickered to a deep emerald before exploding outwards, showering the stage in lilac confetti. Drew bowed before recalling his Pokémon in a flash of ruby light. The crowd erupted into cheer.

"Fantastic!" Lisia shouted. "What a beautiful performance! That's gonna be hard for May to top!" May stepped forward. Honestly, she didn't expect to win. Drew had clearly practised this a lot, while this was her very first performance, but she wasn't going to lose without a fight.

"Wurmple, take the stage!" She flung the Poké Ball into the air and her Pokémon shimmered onto the floor. She heard a short laugh from behind her. Oh yeah? She'd show him. She'd checked over Wurmple's moves in her Pokédex just after she'd caught it. There wasn't much, but it was certainly enough to make an impression.

"Wurmple, String Shot!" The Pokémon launched a silver thread into the air, running in a circle to avoid it when it came back down. May grinned. It was a natural. "Great! Next, use Tackle! Upwards!" Wurmple leapt into the air and before it fell back down, May grabbed its Poké Ball, recalling it. She bowed as low as she could manage while the crowed broke into applause.

"Now there's a surprise!" Lisia said. "A creative act with an unconventional Pokémon! Make sure to stick around for round two to see who comes out on top!"

May shot Drew a smug smile. He gave another edgy hair flip, presumably trying to outdo her, then turned to the door. May pushed the other open and stepped back into the corridor. She returned to the lobby and flopped onto the sofa that was stood against the wall. She brought Wurmple out onto the arm. "That was amazing!" she said. "Even if we don't win this, I'm proud of you." The Pokémon smiled.

"I'd agree with that," said another voice. May spun round. Ash was standing behind her. "Are you sure that was your first one?" he said. "You were great out there!"

"Thanks," May said. "I'm not expecting a win though. We didn't practice that at all."

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and scrambled up onto May's lap. She rubbed its fur, earning a contented sigh. "I'm guessin' you're all right, then," Ash said. Pikachu looked up at him, wondering if that sad look had appeared in his eyes because his Pokémon wasn't in its usual place beside his head.

May nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

Ash sat beside her. "It's okay," he said. "My first Gym Battle didn't go much better. So, when're you gonna try again?"

May stood up, causing Pikachu to hop down onto the floor. "I-I'm not."

Ash frowned. "You're… not?"

May lifted Wurmple into her arms. "This contest stuff," she said. "It's fun. Really fun. I've had a much better time doing this than in any Pokémon battle."

Ash nodded, pushing himself up from the sofa. "I getcha," he said. "So, are we gonna stick together still?" Pikachu clambered back onto his shoulder, meeting May's eyes. Was it worried about the prospect of her leaving?

"Of course!" May said. "You're not getting rid of me yet. Besides, I've got this." She pulled the green treasure from her bag. Ash's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! Do you mind comin' back to the gym with me? I wanted to ask Roxanne somethin' about that."

May slipped the ball away again. "Roxanne? All right. We've got a while till round two, if I'm even in it, Let me collect Torchic first though."


	7. Falling into Place

Chalter Seven  
Falling into Place

The door to Roxanne's gym slid open and Ash and May stepped through. May couldn't help feeling slightly awkward. She'd only ran out of the place half an hour ago. Roxanne stood by the entrance. "Welcome back," she said. "Are you all right?" May nodded.

"Yeah. Just fine."

"Good. Now, about this mysterious treasure…" May took the stone from her bag again and held it out to her. She took it, holding it—gingerly, as if the slightest touch could shatter it—up to the light. The surface gleamed a lush viridian. Seeing it in the daylight, it seemed almost unnatural. Something that small had survived the test of time in pristine fashion. "This..." Roxanne said. "I've certainly never seen anything like it. Not in person, that is." Pikachu nodded, as if it itself was an expert on the subject. Ash's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You mean you saw it in a book or somethin'?"

"No," Roxanne said. "A mural." She pulled up a Pokédex and held it up to them. An image of something that looked a lot like a cave painting glowed on the screen. May could just pick out four bright circles; red, blue, green and yellow. "An artefact similar to this was depicted in the ruins of an ancient temple up near Fortree." Roxanne explained. Ash peered at the picture.

"A temple, huh? Any idea what it was for?" Roxanne shut her Pokédex and returned it to her pocket. "No," she said. "There were a few Claydol sketched on the walls, but those are rather common in ancient artwork, especially in temples and the like. I apologise, but I know nothing more." She handed the treasure back to May.

"That's okay," May said. "Up until now, we had pretty much no information at all." Ash grinned.

"I remember Professor Birch sayin' they just showed up in a cave on route 111 someday, right in the middle of the desert."

"That is interesting," Roxanne said. "If possible, I wouldn't mind an update on any new developments." Ash smiled.

"Yeah? I'll call you if anythin' happens."

"Thank you. And, May, are you planning to challenge me again?" May shook her head, holding up her ribbon case. "No. One gym battle's more than enough for me." A faint smile flickered on Roxanne's face. "I see. Good luck." May nodded, then turned to the door.

"Speaking of which, we should get back to the contest hall. They'll be announcing the results soon."

"So!" a voice said, through the lobby's loudspeaker. May sat up straight. "Round one of today's Pokémon Contest is finally finished, and what a round it was! Now, to announce the winners! We have: Solidad and Butterfree, Cherry and Wynaut, Victor and Plusle, and Drew and Roselia! We hope to see all of you when round two begins in just ten minutes!" May sighed.

"I guess we didn't cut it," she released Wurmple and lifted it up to eye level. "I'm sorry," she said. "We didn't make it to round two. But, there's always next time! We'll have it then, I'm sure!"

"I wouldn't be." Drew stepped out in front of her, complete with what was becoming his signature hair flip. Pikachu glared at him, a few sparks flickering across its cheeks. "What?" May said. Drew met her eyes, his smug smile unfaltering. "If your next performance is anything like that one," he said, "you've got no chance." May recalled Wurmple and stepped forward.

"I'll have you know that my performance back there was my very first. Ever. Zero practice. Zero preparation." Drew didn't flinch.

"Figures," he said. May crossed her arms.

"What's your problem?" He smirked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd advise you to pass on being a coordinator. You're clearly not cut out for this stuff." He tossed a rose towards her, which almost caught her face and would have if she hadn't dodged fast enough, then spun around, making a show of entering the door that lead back on stage. Pikachu growled after him. May clenched her fists. "What was with that guy?"

"Just ignore him," Ash said, earning a dissatisfied prod from the Pokémon on his shoulder. "He's arrogant. I've known people like that. He'll learn that his supreme skill and talent'll only get him so far." May crushed the rose under her foot.

"If I see him again," she said, "I'm gonna come out on top. Me and Wurmple." Ash smiled.

"You'll have to practice." May grabbed her bag from the sofa and slung it over her shoulder.

"Of course. I wasn't planning on going into every contest without a strategy."

"Y'know," Ash said, heading for the exit, "Maybe contests and Pokémon battles aren't so different…" May tried to push the door open, stumbling into the air. Right. Automatic.

"You thinking of entering?" she asked. Ash shrugged.

"…maybe. I think I'll stick to gyms for now."

"Speaking of which, where's the next one?" Ash pulled a Pokédex from his pocket. It was smaller than May's, but shared the bright red colour scheme. He flipped it open and tapped a few buttons. It didn't seem to be equipped with a touch screen.

"The next gym's in Dewford," he said, "but that's a little out of the way of the contest route." May looked out at the road. A few grey clouds leered above Petalburg Woods. Pikachu seemed to be staring in that direction too. A storm was brewing.

"I don't mind a little detour," she said, "so long as we get to… wherever it is on time." Ash slotted the Pokédex back into his jacket's inside pocket.

"Slateport and, yeah, we have a few days. That should be enough time, so long as I'm not reading the map and you don't try any shortcuts."

"All right then. Let's go!"

Wind swept across the ground, rustling trees pushing the rain directly into May's face. Pikachu was clutching the fabric of Ash's jacket. It was impressive that it hadn't fallen off. May pulled her bandana over her head. "Could this rain get any worse?" she yelled. Ash glanced over at her.

"Don't say that. I think I can hear thunder." A fork of purple lightning struck a nearby tree. Acrid smoke rose from the leaves as the little fire that had burst into life within was snuffed out.

"Definitely thunder," May shouted, but Ash had stopped. "What is it?" she asked. He gestured to the tree.

"I think I heard somethin'." He dashed over the soaked undergrowth, a few Wurmple scrambling away from his feet. When he reached the trunk, he stopped. "Ohh…" he sighed. He bent down and lifted a small creature from the ground. "It's a Tailow. It must've been in the tree when it got hit," he said. "It's still breathing. We gotta get it to a Pokémon Centre." May nodded.

"The nearest one-" the word caught in her throat. "The nearest one's in Petalburg." Ash nodded.

"Come on."

The two of them stumbled through the glass door of Petalburg's Pokémon Centre. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder to stand by the electric heater. May stopped to catch her breath; pushing the thoroughly drenched bandana from her hair to squeeze some of the water from it; throwing her equally soaked rain jacket onto a nearby seat and taking in the room's heat, but Ash leapt straight to the front desk.

"Please!" he said, "I've got a hurt Pokémon that needs urgent help." He passed the Tailow to the nurse, who had coming running from the next room as soon as he shouted.

She surveyed it, a discouragingly worried look passing over her face. "I'll do what I can,"

Ash nodded. "Thank you." He sat on one of the strange round stools Pokémon Centres seemed to like at an empty table.

May sat beside him. "How did you know that Tailow was there?" she asked.

Ash pushed his damp backpack under the table. "I saw it fall," he said. "I couldn't just leave it."

May nodded. "Do you think it's gonna be okay?"

"I hope so."

May couldn't tell whether the dampness in his eyes was tears or rain. Pikachu scrambled up to his shoulder, pushing its face against him. He laughed. "I know, buddy, I know. I'm probably just worrying too much." He pushed himself up. "We should book rooms. Tailow should be fine by the morning."

May nodded. "All right."


	8. Preparations

Chapter Eight  
Preparations

May lay in the soft warmth of her bed, staring up at the slightly cracked white ceiling. She wasn't shivering from cold. Not anymore. It was nerves. She had wanted to avoid this place. She knew she would have to have come back to Petalburg eventually, but she didn't want to. Here, she would almost certainly meet Norman, leader of the Petalburg City gym and her father.

She would have to explain to him that she had decided to become a coordinator.

She had never been that fussed over Pokémon battling. She had liked Pokémon, sure, but more as pets that anything else. She had been perfectly content playing with Slakoth while the gym was closed. She was only on this journey because Norman had encouraged her to go and take on the gym circuit, but now she was opting out of all that. How would he take it? She slipped out of bed and pushed her head through the curtains. The rain seemed to be slowing. She wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. Might as well make use of this time.

After hastily tying her bandana around her head, May left the bedroom. She spent a few moments leant against the door, her eyes adjusting to the blinding white light. The rain had definitely stopped now. She couldn't even hear the wind. She paced down the corridor and into the main lobby. An orange glow lit the city beyond the glass windows. Was it sunrise already? No. Just a few street lamps. The automatic door slid open, allowing the cool night air to flow into the room. May pulled Wurmple's Poké Ball from her pocket and stepped out.

She found somewhere far enough away from the rows of wooden houses and released her Pokémon. It huddled close to her leg. The chill of the air was less than pleasant.

"Okay, Wurmple," May whispered. "In our next contest, we're definitely gonna win and that's 'cause you and me are gonna work out a strategy!" She switched on her Pokédex, recoiling slightly from the bright blue glow its screen cast, and flicked through Wurmple's available moves. Tackle, Poison Sting, Snore… Nothing too impressive. Expect one. "Electroweb," May read, "An electric type move. The user attacks and captures opposing Pokémon using an electric net… Interesting."

She stepped back from her Pokémon. It turned, surveying her. "Okay, Wurmple," she said, "Electroweb!" Wurmple stayed still, tilting its head slightly in confusion. May sighed. "I guess it won't be that easy." She was about to grab her Pokédex again, in case it contained some kind of step-by-step move learning guide, when she heard footsteps nearby.

"What're you doin'?" asked a familiar voice, and Ash walked into view, Poké Ball in hand. Pikachu hopped from his shoulder and shouted a greeting to Wurmple.

May frowned. "I could ask you the same thing." Ash held up the Poké Ball, as if it explained everything. "What?" May asked.

He tossed the ball onto the ground. It clicked open, the light momentarily blinding May. When her vision returned, a blue feathered Pokémon stared up at her through grey eyes. "Tailow?"

"Yeah. I couldn't help thinkin' of the little guy, all alone in the Pokémon Centre. I couldn't sleep, so

I decided to see how it was doin'. The nurse said it was okay, so…"

"You caught it?" Ash gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah. I haven't had time to catch any new Pokémon here in Hoenn, since I've been dealin' with those treasures and Team Magma. I thought it'd make a good addition to the team, huh Tailow?" The Pokémon fluttered up to Ash's eye level, then perched on his head. He laughed. "So, May, your turn."

"Well, I- I couldn't sleep either, so I came out here to teach Wurmple some new moves." Ash nodded, entirely satisfied with the story. May frowned. It wasn't a lie. She had just left out certain... details. Of course, she'd have to explain at some point. She and Ash were friends. The fact that her dad happened to be a gym leader wouldn't change that.

"Uh... May?" Ash said. She realised he had been speaking.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "What did you say?"

"How's it goin'?"

"What?"

"Your trainin'. Have you managed to teach Wurmple anythin'?" May shook her head.

"No. I haven't." Ash frowned.

"Y'think I could help? What are you tryin' to teach it?" May sat beside Wurmple, absentmindedly petting it.

"Electroweb," she said. "Problem is, I've got no idea how to start."

A look of concentration passed over Ash's face. "An electric type move, huh?" He snapped his fingers, grinning. May could almost see the oversized lightbulb flash above his head. "Pikachu!" he shouted.

The Pokémon itself, which was currently deep in an investigation of a particularly bright yellow flower, spun around. "Pika-Pi?"

"Pikachu's great with electric type attacks!" Ash continued, "The two of us could help teach it to Wurmple in no time!" May smiled.

"Thanks."

"Okay," Ash said, "Pikachu, stand over near Wurmple. Tailow?" The flying type hopped onto Ash's arm. "You mind bein' Pikachu and Wurmple's practice partner?" In response, Tailow swooped down onto the grass opposite the two other Pokémon. "So!" Ash shouted. May prodded his arm.

"Shh! People are still asleep!"

Ash paused, glancing over at the nearest row of houses. "Oh yeah. Sorry." He turned back to Pikachu. "So!" he whispered, "Show Wurmple what a real electric attack looks like!" A charge built up, accumulating in the electric type's cheeks. A yellow thunderbolt sprang from it, striking the ground a few feet away.

"Wurmple!" May said, "Your turn!" A sort of yellow glow began to build up around the sting on Wurmple's head. A few stray sparks danced around it. Was it working? Wurmple lunged forward and the light faded all that it managed was a regular string shot, which Tailow circled around effortlessly. Ash frowned. "Not quite."

"It's okay, Wurmple," May said. "You'll get it eventually." Wurmple gave a disappointed sigh. She lifted it up. "Hey, the contest isn't for ages yet. We've got plenty of time." She pulled the Poké Ball from her pocket and recalled Wurmple. "And now it's time I got some sleep." She stepped towards the Pokémon Centre hesitating slightly. "Ash?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Well… Nothing. It's nothing." She walked back inside. Tomorrow. She'd tell him tomorrow.


	9. Confession

Chapter Nine  
Confession

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. May stood facing her bedroom door, bandana round her head, backpack on her shoulders and the room, clean enough. She was ready. She was ready. May put her hand on the door handle. Then let it drop. No. No no no. She couldn't just hide in her room forever. She was making a fuss over nothing. She pushed open the door and stepped out.

Ash was sat in the lobby. He waved as she entered. "Good morning." May nodded, not trusting her voice. Ash frowned. "You okay?" Pikachu dashed over to her, trying to help in any way it could.

"Yes," May said, a little too quickly, "I'm fine."

Ash shrugged. "If you say so."

May slid her keys to the nurse at the front desk and the two left the Pokémon Centre. After a long moment or two of silent walking, May stopped. "So," she said, "Ash. You're planning to challenge the Petalburg Gym?"

Ash nodded. "Might as well, since we're here. It won't take too long though, there'll still be more than enough time to reach Slateport for your contest."

She gave a weak smile. "It's… not that." Pikachu started pawing at her legs again. Though it still didn't make her feel much better, she appreciated the effort.

"What is it then?" Ash asked.

May took a deep breath, clenching her fist. "The gym leader," she said, "Norman, he's… well… you see… he- he's my father." She studied Ash's face, waiting for the shock, the realisation. It didn't come.

"Yeah," he said. "I know." May stared at him. He… knew?

"Wh-what?" Was about all she could manage to say.

Ash just shrugged. "Professor Birch told me. Was it supposed to be a secret or somethin'?"

The string of jumbled and confused emotions in May's mind was beginning to unravel. "I- I thought, if you've known all this time, I thought you'd have mentioned it at some point."

Ash frowned. "Sorry, I didn't realise-"

"No, no," May said, "it's not like that! It's just that back in Petalburg—when I lived here, I mean—people would always say things like 'Oh, May, when you grow up, are you gonna become a gym leader like your dad?' or 'May! I bet you'll be an even stronger trainer than Norman someday.' and I kinda assumed that, when I decided to be a coordinator, you'd have…"

"I'd have what?"

"Wanted to stop me."

Ash didn't speak for a full two seconds. It felt a lot longer for May. "Why would I wanna stop you pursuin' your dream?" he asked.

May grinned. Then she laughed. "Thank you," she said. Ash smiled in a confused sort of way. What had he done?

"What for?"

"People don't normally care about how I feel about this stuff."

A look of concern passed over Ash's face. "Are you worried your dad'll get mad at you for goin' after contests instead of gym battles?"

"Yeah."

Ash shook his head. "I'm sure he'll understand. Would he really force you into doin' something that you don't wanna do?"

May's smile flickered back onto her face. "I… You're right. I'm getting worked up for no reason. Let's go. Let's go to Petalburg gym."

The Petalburg Gym looked exactly how May remembered it. A simple decor made up of a yellow tiled floor, wooden planks lining the walls and a few potted plants for good measure. She turned to Ash.

"Come on. My dad should be through here." She pushed through the door into a larger room, backed with an open window frame rather than a wall. May smiled. Sure, it looked nice, but the lack of glass was a real pain when it started to rain. A tall, black haired man stood by that window.

He wore a strange mix of tracksuit, red jacket and sandals. His eyes lit up as he saw who had entered.

"May!" he said. "Welcome back!"

She waved to him, trying very hard not to look nervous. "Hi!"

Ash stepped in behind her, but Norman didn't seem to notice. "So," he said. "How was your first gym battle."

May stepped forward, focused on keeping her voice steady. She couldn't break down now. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk about that," she said.

Norman frowned. Was that look worried or disapproving? "What is it?" he asked.

"I-I don't want to take the gym circuit," May said. "While I was in Rustboro, I took part in a Pokémon contest. It- It was incredible! So, I've decided. I want to become a coordinator." She watched Norman's face, trying to work out his reaction. Her worry tried to convince her that was concern on his face, but no. It was definitely a smile.

"Okay," he said. "If that's your decision, I won't object."

"Y-you mean you're okay with it?"

"Of course! May. I know you can excel at whatever you want to try. Just give it the best you've got!"

May wiped away a couple of tears that insisted on trying to escape her eyes. "Th-thank you."

"Uh…" Ash said, from the corner, "If your finished, can we get to the battling?"

Norman glanced over at him. "A challenger? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you arrive. Just a minute." He turned to May. "Do you mind stepping out for a moment? If you're watching the battle, it might distract the challenger, and-"

May shook her head. "No, its all right. This is Ash Ketchum. We've been travelling together for a while now."

Norman spun back to Ash. "Ah! The same Ash Ketchum who competed in the Silver League?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Norman smiled. "Okay." He pulled a black and yellow Poké Ball from his pocket. "Well then, Ash, how many Gym Badges have you collected so far?"

"One. The Stone Badge from Roxanne in Rustboro."

"All right, then." Norman dropped the Poké Ball back, retrieving a different, red coloured one. "I shall use two Pokémon. You can use up to six. Healing items are not permitted, however Battle items are. Are you ready?"

Ash took his own Poké Ball, preparing to toss it onto the field. "Yeah!"

"Then show me the strength that took you through the Johto region!"


	10. Spin to Win

Chapter Ten  
Spin to Win

Light spilled from Norman's Poké Ball as his first Pokémon stumbled into the room. It teetered forward, then flung its large head backwards, red arms flailing, in an attempt to right itself. All this only served to tip its balance in the opposite direction, where it promptly threw itself forward again, starting the cycle over.

May smiled. Spinda had been her favourite Pokémon when she was growing up. She would always laugh seeing its strange wobbling movements around the gym, then marvel at how it seemed unable to trip no matter how far forward or backward it fell.

Tailow's entrance was a lot more graceful. It fluttered to the ground opposite the tottering Pokémon, ready for battle.

"All right, Ash," Norman said. "You have the first move."

Ash nodded. "Tailow, Wing Attack!" The Pokémon swooped towards Spinda, but just as it came close, Spinda toppled aside. Tailow readjusted quickly, pulling up from the ground and diving again.

This time, Spinda wasn't fast enough. Tailow's attack was enough to completely unbalance it, causing the normal type to roll onto the ground in a heap. Tailow backed away, awaiting its opponent's next move.

Norman pulled a blue capsule from a shelf at the back of the room and tossed it toward his Pokémon. Spinda scrambled for it, tripping over its own feet in the process. A yellow light shimmered around it, and Spinda leapt to its feet, stumbling in double time.

"Careful, Tailow," Ash said. "That was an X Speed. Spinda'll be much faster now." Tailow nodded, surveying Spinda's movements. It watched the normal type sway to and fro, barely managing to keep its feet on the ground together, let alone its eyes on its opponent, then the next second it was careening forward at hyper speed, a pudgy fist balled.

Tailow wasn't swift enough to dodge and was sent flying across the battlefield from the sheer momentum of Spinda's punch. Ash reacted fast, supplying Tailow the next punch's direction and allowing it to dodge. Tailow attempted a close range peck attack, but Spinda lurched aside, catching Tailow with a Flail as it tried to recover.

"Tailow!" Ash shouted, "Switch out, let Pikachu take this one!" The flying type ignored him, continuing a fruitless string of jabs that Spinda simply floundered away from. A Double Edge threw it to the ground again.

Ash pulled out his Poké Ball and recalled Tailow before it could recover. That kind of stubbornness and fighting spirit was normally a good thing, but this battle wasn't going anywhere but downhill. Besides, Tailow was still recovering from a lightning strike. It couldn't strain itself too far.

"Okay, Buddy," Ash said, turning to Pikachu, "You got this." Pikachu hopped onto the field, cheeks sparking. Without skipping a beat, it leapt at Spinda in a Quick Attack. Spinda tried throwing itself out of the way, but didn't account for Pikachu's speed matching it. The attack was able to bring Spinda to the ground, where a Thunderbolt proved enough to take it down.

Norman recalled it, swapping the Poké Ball out for another. He threw it onto the battlefield. The Pokémon that emerged was slightly bigger than Spinda. It hopped from foot to foot, swinging clawed arms as if it were clawing at the air. "This is Vigoroth," Norman said, "It's raw strength far exceeds Spinda's. It'll take more than a thunderbolt to take it down."

He threw another capsule towards Vigoroth, resulting in the same yellow light. This one had done something different however. Vigoroth's speed remained the same, so either Vigoroth's offensive or defensive capabilities had been raised. But which one?

"Careful, Pikachu," Ash said. "We don't know what that Vigoroth can do. First of all, let's try a Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashed forward, avoiding Vigoroth's claws. The attack connected and the Pokémon stumbled back. Pikachu used the opportunity to strike with a Thunderbolt. The electricity momentarily flickered around Vigoroth before fizzing out. Norman must have used X Special Defence. Pikachu attempted to leap back, but Vigoroth was fast. It slashed, knocking Pikachu to the floor, before pouncing at it, arms outstretched. Pikachu scrambled under it, spinning around and striking before it could recover balance. This only served to anger the Pokémon, which lunged again. Pikachu only narrowly avoided it.

They couldn't keep trading blows like this. Pikachu would fight to its last drop of energy, but Vigoroth's raw strength could easily outlast it. They needed a quick solution. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled, "Iron Tail!" Pikachu hesitated, allowing Vigoroth to fling it away again. It jumped up quickly, dodging the following attack. Iron Tail? If Ash said so…

The Pokémon leapt, swinging its tail toward Vigoroth point blank. A metallic sheen glistened around it. Then faded. Pikachu bounced harmlessly off its opponents side. It rolled onto the ground, grasping for leverage on the smooth clay. Vigoroth took the opportunity, hitting Pikachu with a Slash.

Ash stepped onto the field, cradling it in his arms. "Sorry, Buddy," he whispered. "I guess we haven't quite got the hang of that one yet." Pikachu gave a weak smile, attempting to reassure its trainer. "May?" Ash said. "Mind lookin' after Pikachu?"

May shook her head. "Of course not." Ash handed the Pokémon to her before returning to the battlefield. He took Tailow's Poké Ball and sent it back onto the field. Instead of facing Vigoroth, the flying type turned to Ash. It scowled at him. "Tailow…" Ash said. "C'mon. Spinda had the speed advantage. You didn't stand a chance! A little perseverance is great and all, but you've gotta know when to tag out. Sometimes, another Pokémon's just bettered suited to a certain opponent. That's why we work as a team!" Tailow dropped its glare, though it still didn't look completely happy.

"Wait for it, Tailow," Ash said. "When Vigoroth lunges, that's when you hit it." Their opponent certainly seemed restless. It swung at the air, stomping both feet, before eventually running forward. Tailow used this, slamming into it with Peck. Unlike Spinda, Vigoroth wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the attack.

One Peck couldn't take it down, however. It struck again, forcing Tailow into the air. Vigoroth jumped at it, but was unable to reach. It swung its claws and paced up and down, to no avail. "Stay up, Tailow!" Ash shouted.

Norman smiled. "It won't be that easy. Vigoroth, Thunder Punch, into the air!" Electricity crackled around Vigoroth's fist and it leapt, bouncing straight for Tailow.

"Now!" Ash shouted. Tailow dove under Vigoroth, looping back around to deliver a Wing Attack That slammed it into the ground. Tailow landed beside its opponent, which disappeared in a red flash.

"So, I lost," Norman said. "Well, rules are rules. You've earned this Balance Badge."

Ash took the grey coloured pin from Norman. "Thank you," he said. "Spinda and Vigoroth battled really well too."

Norman laughed. "Well, I see why May decided to travel with you. Good luck with the rest of your challenge. It'll only get tougher from here." Tailow fluttered over to Ash, eyeing the Gym Badge. He laughed.

"Sounds good to me. My Pokémon and I are gonna get stronger and stronger too." He recalled Tailow and stuck the badge to his jumper.

"So you and Ash are off to Slateport?" Norman said.

May nodded. "After a quick detour to Dewford, Yeah."

"Well, I'll make sure to catch your contest on TV. Stay safe out there."

"I will." She pushed open the door and the two of them stepped through.


End file.
